


Sunlight

by RueWasHere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueWasHere/pseuds/RueWasHere
Summary: A Sora x Reader where you're missing Sora after he's been gone on his adventures.





	Sunlight

Wispy white clouds were strewn along the vast cerulean sky. You watched them slowly move and contort into other shapes as they merged together. 

A gentle sigh passed your lips, another day and no sign of him. How long had you been coming back to the Destiny Islands to wait for him? Surely by now you’d lost count of just how many days had gone by. 

To you it felt like forever. Despite the brightly shining sun, you felt cold. It was as if a shadow had been cast over you for all this time without him. 

Overhead the clouds had come together forming a heavy curtain of shadow. The nearby trees swayed ever so gently, the air around you cooled. A storm was coming and you were sure of it. 

Both the metaphoric and real darkness scared you. An awful crawling thought passed through your mind. Even after all the time that he spent in your thoughts, could you ever forget him? It had happened before to Kairi. 

“Sora…” his name rolled off your tongue. Your voice was sad, almost hollow. You clutched at the cool beach sand, letting it slip between your fingers. It was therapeutic in a way. The mere thought of forgetting his face was haunting. 

There wasn’t much time before you rose to your feet and made your way up into one of the nearby wooden tree houses for shelter. 

The tattered cloth that hung over the window was flapping wildly in the breeze. Through the window you could see just how immense the power of the storm was. Now the sea was getting rougher, waves crashing wildly against the shore. Inside that little room you felt more alone than you ever had. 

The empty walls seemed to stare back at you as wind howled outside. Truly feeling cold now you tore the already stressed fabric from the wall and used it as a blanket. Outside there was nothing but chaos as the rain came down in sheets. You’d really done it this time, now you’d have to wait out the storm, however long that took.

 

A light tapping sound caught your attention. Looking up you were met with a pair of the most unforgettable deep blue eyes. Any air you’d had in your lungs suddenly left you. Shock painted your features. There was no way this was real.

Sora stood in the doorway of the treehouse. Okay he looked like a drowned rat from braving the storm, but it was him. 

“I couldn’t find you, miss me?” His voice was bright and cheery as usual. 

A grin pulled at his lips as he brushed his nose with his thumb. You swore his smile was enough to chase the darkness away.  
You couldn’t actually bring yourself to answer him much less breathe correctly. Instead you practically launched yourself into his waiting arms leaving the tattered makeshift blanket behind. 

“Don’t leave without me next time, okay?” You mumbled against his shoulder. Sora laughed as he hugged you tightly. You could feel his heart beating quickly. Despite being soaked to the bone he was incredibly warm and comforting. 

“Promise. Next time it’ll be just you and me.” Sora kissed your cheek. “I’ll always be here to wait out the storm with you.”


End file.
